


Where Do We Go From Here?

by Storm_Blackheart



Series: A Brighter Future [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Espada Change Sides, Ichigo doesn't lose his powers fighting Aizen because others helped him, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Blackheart/pseuds/Storm_Blackheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of various people as they clean up and recover after the war. This story starts from just before Aizens defeat. Mainly focuses on the Soul Society, and the Visoreds and Espada.<br/>Act 1 Story 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raid on the Seireitei

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of what will hopefully be a long series. this story is made up of quick (and not so quick) glances through they eyes of a number of characters to set the scene of my version of this world.  
> Also I do not own Bleach, but oh how I wish i did..

Chapter Summary  
While the Battle rages in Karakura Town opportunistic hollow take advantage of the officers absence and the weakness of the dimensional borders to attack the Seireitei.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd Seat Yasochika Iemura of Squad 4 watched in horror and the sky above the Seireitei cracked open. The Captains and Lieutenants had left to confront Aizen and his armies in the world of the living and Huco Mundo, leaving the 3rd seats in charge of each Squad. They had been told to prepare for the return of the party and be ready to treat casualties, but no one had said anything about an attack here.

“Look sharp,” he called to the members of his squad, “assemble into your groups and head out to battle stations.”  
He proceeded from the barracks to where his group was to assemble. He stopped by each group leader to relay orders, all the while wondering how bad the situation was. Did Hollows appearing here mean that Aizen was on his way, or was this a distraction that was meant to weaken their defenses? He could hear the sounds of battle as other squads engaged the enemies. When he reached his team he addressed them in his calmest voice, trying to mask the worry he felt.  
“Listen up, our team is going to support the fighters in the south near 6th Squad barracks, they’ve begun fighting the enemy there. We are to provide support and medical attention. Do not enter the fight, there are 12 other Squads for combat, leave that to them and focus of what we are meant to do.”  
“Is this Aizens attack? Did he defeat the Captain?” asked one of the men plainly terrified. Iemura answered as best he could.  
“Aizen has not been seen it the battles, it is just normal Hollows.” He saw a few of them sag with relief. “Okay standard procedure lets go.”  
The team moved out across the Seireitei, avoiding the other battles and heading to their destination. As they arrived Iemura noticed that there was a number of strange and extremely powerful reiatsu gathering outside the walls. Some were vaguely familiar but none that he could outright name, and they all seemed to be swirling together. ‘ _A battle then…hummm the Transported Town is in that direction, maybe the fight has come here after all_.’ But there was no time to worry about that he kept his focus on his immediate problems. There were dozens of Hollows here but none of them were very strong, if a Captain or Lieutenant had been there this fight would be over already, but no such luck. They would just have to hang on until help arrived.  
The fighting was fierce, and the casualties were mounting but, nonetheless they were holding their own for now.  
From his vantage point he looked across the burning city. Fires were burning in a number of places, and building had been destroyed in large areas around each of the battle sites. Four of the battles looked particularly bad each one contained a Hollow that towered above the others. ‘ _Adjuchas_ ’ thought Iemura, ‘ _they are going to be a problem, even Lieutenants can have trouble with them._ ’ He looked over the damaged city, ‘ _there is going to be a lot of work for us to do if we make it out of here alive._ ’  
Just then he heard someone call out, “Look the Captains have returned!” He felt instant relief, with the return of the Captains and warriors this situation had just become more promising.

It also meant that he was no longer in charge.


	2. The Weary, the Injured, and the Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Party returns from Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living, only to find a battle raging in there home.

As the war party crossed through the Senkimon they were met with a horrible scene.  
All across the Seireitei fires raged, building infrastructure had been destroyed and the yells of men and women filled the air. There were groups of Soul Reapers battling hollows all over the place. None of the Hollows were above Adjuchas level and there were only 4 that were that strong. However there were scores of them, and without the captains and Lieutenants they were doing major damage. Immediately those of the war party who were able to flashed away from the group to engage the enemy. Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki quickly disposed of the Adjuchas, while the Lieutenants who could still fight engaged the lower ranked Hollows. With the addition of the officers to the fight it took less than 20mins for all the Hollows to be destroyed, but the damage they had left behind was terrible, and the number of casualties impressive. On top of this the press of ominous reiatsu from the horizon put everyone on edge, especially those who recognised it as Aizens spiritual power.  
The Head Captain was still unconscious so Unohana took command of the situation.  
“Attention everyone,” she called, amplifying her voice with kido so as to reach all assembled “Team leaders please gather your groups and assemble relief camps. I want the worst injured stabilised and brought to the 4th Squad Hospital or the relief camp closest to it when the hospital is full. Relief Groups 2 and 3 are to attend to those injured from the world of the living. Relief Group 4 you are to manage the hospital. All able bodied members of the Goten 13 in Squads 1, 3, 6, 8, 12 and 13 you are to assemble at your barracks and receive orders from you commanding officers. Squads 7, 9 and 10 your commanding officers are temporarily out of commission so you will assist Squad 4 for now. Please break into teams of a dozen and join up with the Relief Groups and assist in the transport and rescue of any injured soldiers as well as stabilising any damaged buildings to prevent collapses and further injuries. Squads 2 and 11 you are in charge of securing the Seireitei. Make sure that no Hollows remain and remain on alert for any further attacks. If you find anything strong or dangerous do not take unnecessary risk contact Captain Zaraki or Yumichika Ayasegawa at once there are too many injured as it is.” She paused to look over the assembled group and the Seireitei as a whole.  
“Go now, there is much yet to be done.” She ended the spell and watched as a flurry of movement broke out across the Seireitei. This time however there seemed to be more focus in their movements and chaos subsided to organised and practiced effort.

Unohana turned back to the group behind her. Already practiced hands were taking the stretchers that held the battle field wounded. Kido was being erected of the worst hurt and casualties were prioritised.  
“I didn’t realised that had hit us here too,” commented Lieutenant Kira, he had just returned from finishing of the attackers.  
“None of us did, we didn’t think Aizen would split his force like that.” Replied Isane  
“He didn’t,” it was Isane’s sister Kiyone who had come up to them. “One of the Hollows said it, or rather boasted about it. This was all the lower powered and wild Hollows. It said that they took advantage of our distraction with Aizen and attacked on their own. They weren’t part of his plan; they were just looking for an easy target.” Everyone listening nodded, that made sense, Hollows were definitely opportunistic enough for that. They all began to move off to their tasks when all at once everyone froze, and then looked towards the horizon. The explosions and flashes of power had stopped but that was not what had caught everyone ones attention. “It’s gone,” whispered Isane “Aizens reiatsu it’s gone… does that mean… He did it.” Everyone was looking to Captain Unohanan again, she was the most senior Captain present and the best with reiatsa, and as she spoke everyone’s heart filled with hope.  
“Isane gather your group and follow me. Aizens presence is gone and those who fought him will need our help at once. The rest of you know what you need to do.” Isane nodded and began calling orders to her team. Orihime was already moving towards the battle ground not paying attention to anything but the need of her friends. Unohana followed her, repeating orders to any idle or frozen Soul Reapers she saw as she went.

When they arrived they found Kisuke Urahara already there and in the process of erecting barriers around a small object that could only be the Hogyoku, there was no sign of Aizen but his opponents were obvious. Ichigo Kurosaki was the only one still standing and he was in the process of gently moving the others together before Orihime. He was being helped by Yoruichi Shihoen. She looked over the people arrayed before the healer. Renji Abarai and Ruki Kuchiki where the only two in Soul Reaper uniforms, Captain Kuchiki would have to be told, and possibly calmed down after he realised his sister and lieutenant were both hurt (again). Next to them lay two of Ichigo’s human friends Yasutora Sad and Uryu Ishida, they were both unconscious but their wounds seemed less life threatening. The final two were people that Unohana had never seen before, a muscled man with electric blue hair and a woman whose green hair fell in waves from a Hollow mask helmet. They were Arrancar then but clearly they had helped in this battle. Her attention was drawn to Kurosaki who upon placing the last of his comrades before Orihime and turned to walk further into the battle ground, only to sway and fall to his knees. She went to his side as he tried to rise; clearly he was moving only by sheer force of will.  
“Enough Kurosaki,” she said placing a warm hand on his shoulder. “You can rest the others are safe.”  
“No,” he replied “I need to get the others,” he again attempted to rise a walk forward. More people she wondered.  
“Who else is there? I will get them.” She promised  
“Rangiku and Gin, they’re hurt really badly and I don’t know if they’ll make it.”  
“Gin?” she questioned “the traitor.”  
“He’s not!” Kurosaki actually managed to yell “He fought Aizen, managed to delay him till I got here. He was never Aizens he followed him to destroy him for revenge. He did it too, he figured out how to counter Aizens hypnosis, we’ve got to…” his voice failed as his knees gave way again.  
“Rest Ichigo, we’ll get them,” said Yoruichi, who had come up beside him. “Orihime will save them.”  
Ichigo nodded slowly before passing into unconsciousness. Yoruichi looked up at the Captain “I’ll get them and bring them here.”  
“Good,” said Unohana “Orihime can stabilise them with the others so we can move them to the 4th. We’ll deal with explanations after everyone is out of danger.”  
The two women parted to attend to their respective tasks the battles may be done, but there was still lots of work to do.

No one would be relaxing for a while yet


	3. Work to be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on straight after the last chapter, only this time through Isane’s eyes

Isane looked over the field as Unohana brought the last two combatants to Orihime. Rangiku and …Gin? Isane was shocked to see him. “Captain why are…?” her voice trailed away when her Captain met her eyes.

“Because Kurosaki asked it of us, he must have a reason for doing so and after what he has done for us, the least we can do is concede to his wishes until he his fit enough to explain to us.”

Isane’s gaze went to the orange haired boy who had saved them all. Though boy wasn’t really the right word for him now, he was taller than when she had last seen him, but that was not the only change. His hair was longer and his body more muscled, though it was also quite badly damaged. It was like it had been months since she had seen him rather than mere hours. His weapon to, had changed, his Bankai sword seemed fixed to his hand and a long black chain wrapped tightly around his arm. He seemed so different to the boy who she had last seen, and yet so similar, was it just because now he was their saviour.

“Don’t you agree Isane?” she was brought out of her thoughts by her Captain’s voice, belatedly remembering she had been talking.

“Yes Captain,” she answered

“Good,” replied Unohana, placing the two she bore down with the others. Orihime immediately extended her shield to cover them. “Isane I want you to stay here and help.” Instructed her Captain

“I need to return to the Hospital and assist with those there. Many of those from the battle require my help. I want you to assist Orihime for now and when everyone is stable please bring them to the 4th Division.”

“Yes Captain” she repeated and she watched as she flash stepped away. Her eyes were drawn back to the people before her. Of all of them Gin looked the worst hurt, with a huge slash across his chest and numerous other injuries, but it was a close thing; the two Arrancar looked nearly as bad. The blue haired man had a number of wounds to his torso and his right arm was severed above the elbow. The green haired girl also had a number of terrible cuts to her body and her left leg appeared to be crushed, however she seemed to be healing much faster than the others, maybe she had a higher regeneration level. The next worse hurt was Renji his long hair was soaked in blood, most of which was oozing from a deep wound in his shoulder, he had other injuries but that was by far the worst. Rukia too only had one very bad injury amongst many smaller ones. Hers was in her lower abdomen; it appeared as though he had run her through. Maybe Azien had decided to cut them down quickly with one bad hit. They would probably spend some time in the 4th Division before they were fully healed, but she knew both of them had survived worse. The next was Rangiku, though it was hard to tell whether which battle she had sustained the damage from. Kira had told her that Rangiku had run after Gin before he had had a chance to do anything more than stabilise her. She had been in no condition to fight and Isane wondered if she had even actually fought Aizen.

The two humans and seemed to have escaped with the least damage, ‘ _I wonder why that is? They are not the strongest of those present.’_ The Quincy had damage to his arms and what appeared to be a broken leg, there also looked to be some wounds on his back, judging by the way he lay but not too bad. The young giant was already stirring he seemed to be mumbling something quietly to Orihime. The only obvious injury to him was a slash on his arm. Then he tried to move and she realised what had taken him down, is back had been broken. ‘ _A break in the middle of his back he may never walk again.’_ Then she was forced to reconsider her thoughts as she watched Orihime the girl seemed calm, if exhausted and she spoke to the boy in a reassuring tone, loud enough for Isane to hear her.

“It alright Chad, it’s fixable, it’ll take me awhile but I’ll heal it” the boy answered but it was still too quiet to hear.

Isane marvelled at Orihimes power. Was there nothing she couldn’t heal given time? She felt a prick of jealousy, how many people could she have saved if she had had a power like that. She pushed the feeling aside, it wouldn’t do to think like that, and at least her presence her would save people now.

 

She felt people approaching, turning to meet them she saw Nanao, accompanied by a dozen members of her squad.

“Isane, your Captain asked that I bring some help to assist you in transporting wounded back to 4th Division.” Isane felt relived she had been wondering how she would get this many wounded people back.

“Thank you Nanao, well be moving them as soon as Orihime has finished stabilising them. If you could assist me with the kido to keep them stabilised in transport your men can do the lifting.”

“They should be alright to move soon,” Interrupted Orihime who had apparently been listening, “I can’t heal them completely now, but they should be able to be moved as soon as I finish fixing the broken arteries in Grimmjow and Renji.”

Isane and Nanao nodded and began setting up stretchers and assigning bearers to each casualty. They spoke softly as they worked.

“How is your captain doing?” inquired Isane

“He’ll survive,” she answered “He wasn’t as badly injured as we feared, although if he doesn’t stop hovering he might end up hurting himself more, he isn’t resting like he’s meant to, he’s been by Captain Ukitake’s side since he was brought in.”

“How is captain Ukitake?”

“Not good, the wound in his chest is bad, hopeful they’ll be able to help him, but it was a nasty wound.” Isane nodded

“So you’re running Squad 8 for now, who’s running squad 13?”

“Your sister and the other third seat for now.”

“Well at least there’s two of them.” Isane thought of her sister in charge of a squad and shuddered, she loved her little sister but her exuberance and mentality was not really suited to running a squad, especially with Sentaro around to make her worse. Out loud she said. “What of the other Divisions, there are a lot of injured Captains?”

“I don’t know, it not just Captains who are injured there are a lot of people in bad shape. Unless there is an obvious, and healthy officer to step in the divisions seem to ether be following Captain Unohana’s orders or the orders of the nearest upright Captain or Lieutenant.” She waved a hand and the men who had followed her, “they’re not all from my division about half are from tenth or ninth but it such confusion in the Seireitei that everyone’s just looking for someone to lead.”

Isane nodded thinking over their casualties. “So many people went down in the fight; it’ll be a miracle if we don’t lose anyone.”

“Maybe, but we did better than we could have. A lot more people would have died without the Visoreds assistance.” Isane shuddered slightly, she had yet to meet any of the Visoreds officially but she had heard what they were and she had felt their Reiatsu when they had been brought threw the Senkaimon. Logically she knew that they were allies, former captains and lieutenants, but they felt so alien, their energy so like the Espada that it frightened her a bit. Nanao caught the movement,

“They’re good people, Aizen used them as experiments and had Urrahara blamed. It’s his fault not theirs.” Isane looked at her for a moment she hadn’t heard that, just that they were Soul Reaper / hollow hybrids like the Arrancar, only the other way around.

“How do you know that?”

“My Captain told me, one of them was the 8th division lieutenant… she used to read to me when I was a child,” she paused for a second before continuing “I didn’t know what happened to her then, but after the Battle, while they were being healed, she told Captain Kyoraku what happened and he told me.” Isane listened quietly and after she finished they worked in silence for a time until Orihime addressed them.

“They can be moved now, there’s still a lot to be done but they’ll be right until we get back.” She brought down her shield, as the men went to take their charges, and tried to stand. Isane noticed that she was swaying and unsteady on her feet. ‘ _Of course, she must be exhausted by now. She healed most of these people back in Hueco Mundo to get them able to fight, and now stabilising this many...”_ Isane walked up to the girl, catching hold of her arm and steadying her.

“Thank you.” She smiled up at her.

“Come on let’s get back to the 4th.”

 

It was a slow trip back. They had to be carefully of bumping the patients and the terrain was terrible.

When they finally made it back, Orihime was leaning heavily on her arm, and her movement were becoming sluggish. She was worried for the girl, who had clearly worn herself out with her efforts. As the members of her division came to take charge of the wounded, Isane lowered the exhausted girl into a chair.

“”Rest here for a bit Orihime, I’ll find a bed for you soon.”

“You don’t have to.” The girl protested “I’m tired not hurt, I’ll just rest here for now, there are other who need you more than me.”

Isane nodded slowly, she didn’t want to leave her like this but Orihime was right, there were dozens of people in need of her attention. “Alright but I’ll be back to check on you when I can.”

She hurried of down the hallway, heading for the Emergency unit. It was something akin to chaos down there. People rushed to and fro: bringing supplies, organising patients and a million other things. Isane got to work, she was one of the strongest healers in the division and spent the next 4 hours treating the worst hurt from the battle. Cptain Komamura would make it, but he would be in here for a week at least and would have to spend a few months of light duties. Shuei too was badly injured, though he would probably have a shorter recovery time then Cptain Komamura. Tousen had apparently been a vicious enemy to fight. Nanao had been right about Captain Ukataki he was in a horrible state, the wound had gone right through is body, tearing through vital organs and causing massive internal bleeding and he had already lost too much blood, they put him on life support be if it was just up to normal healing he would likely die, when Orihime was rested she would have to ask her if she could aid him. 2nd Division was going to be a mess for a while as both Soifon and Omaeda were here. Captain Soifon wasn’t too bad, she had lost an arm and had internal bleeding but she should be okay. Omaeda on the other hand was in terrible shape: he had massive internal injuries and internal bleeding as well as broken bones and contusions. He was also exhausted with barley any spiritual pressure left. If he made it through tonight he would live, but it would be many months before he could return to active duty. Some of the Visored too passed through her hands, she wasn’t afraid of them now. It was hard to be afraid of someone who was struggling to breathe. The girl with the green hair had a collapsed lung and broken ribs alone with many other injuries. A tall man with close cropped white hair kept trying to sit with her despite his own injuries, he really should have been in bed, maybe even in intensive care, from the way his shoulder hunched and his arm hung limp, it was dislocated at best, probably shattered. She also got a glimpse of some of the Arrancar from the Battle of Karakura town. A dark woman with long yellow hair and a tall man were in the operating room next to hers. Captain Unohana was tending to them, she said that they had helped them and so deserved to be healed.

There were so many that the time bled together. By the time she went to find Orihime it was already dark. The girl wasn’t on the seat where she had left her, she’d expected that. What she hadn’t expected was to find the exhausted girl in one of the intensive care wards sitting beside a bed with the dome of her power glowing in the fading light. A blond man sat beside her leaning heavily on the chair, his eyes so intent on the woman in the bed that he didn’t react when she entered.

“Orhime what are you doing?”

“Healing Hiyori, Shinji asked me to.” The blond man looked up at the mention of his name.

“Something wrong with that?” he asked, his words a challenge

“Yes,” Isane replied “Orihime is in no condition to be healing, she’s worn herself out already and if she keeps on like this she’ll collapse.” The man, Shinji looked back to the girl

“It’s alright Isane, Shinji, I had a rest for a while before going into the wards, I’m alright.” Isane heard the weariness in her voice. Apparently so did Shinji.

“Orihime you didn’t tell me that, I found you in the ward on the other floor, you said you could do this.”

“I can, I’m tired, yes, but there are so many…” Isane cut her off

“You need to sleep, both of you, by the looks of it. Just get her stable and safe and then lay down, you can even use the beds in this room, but you must rest.”

Eventually they agreed and Isane was free to return to her work. She too needed to rest after today but she knew her limits and knew that she had about an hour of work left in her before she reached her limit. All the 4th Division new that tired healers made mistakes and so were well aware of their limits. ‘ _I best make the remaining time count’_ she thought before hurrying off to the next patient.


	4. Never Argue with a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is unrest and arguments over the fate of the Arrancar ‘traitors’ but with the Head Captain out of commission who is going to decide their fate.

“Quiet” the word wasn’t yelled, it wasn’t even said loudly but it brought instant silence to the room. Maybe it was because of the oppressive feeling that had suddenly filled the air, or maybe it was because of the person who said it, but it was effective. Moments before the room had been filled with chaotic yelling and discussion. People were raising their voices over each other in an attempt to get their point across. They were jostling and gesturing at each other to make their point. It had been chaos but it was dead still and silent. Captain Unohana continued into the packed room, people moving out of her way and falling into groups, ‘ _taking sides’_ thought Nanao as she looked about the room from her vantage point. She was one of the few officers present, the Captain and Lieutenant of the 12 th were here as were the Captain and Lieutenant of the 11th , they were the only squads other than the 4th who had both of the top two officers out of the hospital, Squad 11s 4th seat was also here. Looking around there were precious few officers about, Captain Kuchiki was standing off in one corner, he was staring coolly at those assembled, and he clearly wanted to be elsewhere. Lieutenant Sasakibe was hurrying over to Unohana, with the Head Captain out of commission he and Unohana seemed to have taken defacto control of the Goten 13. Isane had entered with her captain as had Leiutenant Kira. Another woman followed them in: Yoruichi Shihoin, she wasn’t obviously injured but she was moving slowly and carefully which suggested bruising or other minor injuries. All told there were ten officer level fighters in this room, and near to 60 other Soul Reapers ranging from 4th seats to unseated officers and they were all ‘debating’ the same issue, why was 4th Division treating Arrancar?

 

Captain Unahana walked to the top of the hall, flanked by the three lieutenants and the flash goddess. Surprisingly Captain Kuchiki moved from his spot by the wall to join them.

“May I have you attention please,” called Captain Unohana unnecessarily; she already had the attention of the entire room. “I understand that there have been a number of people who are unhappy that we are healing Arrancar,”

Someone interrupted with a yell, “they should be killed! They’re monsters.” His yells gave courage to some of the others, each chiming in with their own opinions for what they thought should happen to the Arrancar. The outburst didn’t last long before the oppressive feel of Unohanas energy silenced them again.

“They are not monsters;” she said calmly, “at least the ones here are not. They aided the Goten 13 in the battles against Aizen. As such I will see too it they are healed.”

“And then what?” Captain Kurotsuchi called, “allow them to run free?”

“And just want are you suggesting?” challenged Captain Kuchiki, it was the first time Nanao had heard him speak since he had arrived.

“They should be given to the Research Division at once, I can gain useful data from them as they heal, and we can contain they afterwards. “His grin was enough to send shivers down her spine.

“That won’t be happening,” said Unohana.

“Says who, why do you get to decide.” The scientist retorted, and many of those gather started to nod in agreement. Captain Unohanas Presence became even more dangerous and a few of the unranked Soul Reapers took a step back.

“I am the Captain of Squad 4 and I decide who we heal and allow into our Division, you will not step foot on our grounds, and the Arrancar who helped us will be treated and left safe until the Head Captain is well and able to call a proper meeting of officers to discuss this matter. You may put forward you request then but I will not here of any challenges to the actions of my squad until that time. Am I clear? “

Her gaze swept over the entire assembly but no one challenged her gaze. Even Captain Kurotsuchi looked down. The tense silence was broken by Captain Zaraki.

“Sound good to me, those Arrancar seem strong; I reckon they’ll give me some fun.” With that he turned out of the hall and left. His pronouncement seemed to have calmed some of the complainers who appeared to judge that if the Arrancar were on Kenpachi Zaraki’s fight list they were as good as dead anyway so it didn’t matter. Others still seemed upset but none were going to argue with Captain Unohana.

“Good,” Unohana said “now, you all have duties that you are meant to be performing. Leave here and return to your posts.”

The masses of Soul Reaper hurried from the room. She noticed a few were flat out running. Eventually the hall emptied, even Squad 12s pair left until only the hand full of officers remained. She moved towards the others, knowing that, in reality this discussion was far from over, because it wasn’t just the Arrancar the 4th were treating, it was Gin Ichimaru too, but the rank and file didn’t know that… yet.

“This isn’t over,” Said Captain Kuchiki to Unohana, “they be quite for now, too terrified to complain, but that will only last until their officers are awake, then they’ll start making a fuss again. What is your plan Unohana?”

“Nothing can be decided until all those who know the details and reasons behind each of their actions are awake and fit to give evidence, and nothing will be decided until the Captain Commander is present to hear the details.”

“You’re sure of them” asked Kira “even…” he didn’t seem to want to say his former Captains name

“Yes, at least for now. “

“Why? What makes you so sure about him? Why did he do it? ” He questioned.

“I have no idea.” she replied, to the surprise of everyone, “However Kurosaki was adamant that he be saved and cared for, to the point where he was attempting to get to him despite the fact that he clearly didn’t have the strength to move. Kurosaki wouldn’t allow us to help him until we had promised to find Ichimaru and heal him.”

“Did Kurosaki give a reason?” asked Captain Kuchiki

“He did not get to say much but he did reveal some, apparently Ichimaru was Aizens enemy before the war, maybe even longer. He said that Ichimaru joined Aizen to find out the secrets of how to counter Aizens Zanpukto and kill him.”

“Did he succeed?” asked Captain Kuchiki, at the same time Kira blurted out “To want end?”

“Apparently for revenge, to what Kurosaki didn’t say but, according to him he was successful, in both ways. Kurosaki said that Ichimaru was able to overcome the hypnosis and delay Aizen until he arrived, preventing him from creating the Hogyoku and actually managed to seriously injure Aizen before he was cut down. Something Kurosaki’s friends have confirmed.

“They’re awake already.” Nano asked surprised, she had seen how bad they were when they were escorting them back.

“Not those friends,” Unohana corrected “Some other of his friends appear to have had strong enough reiatsu to throw off the effects of the sleep kido.” She smiled slightly “and they also appear to take after the others, as they attempted to attack Aizen themselves.”

“With what?” asked Lady Yoruichi butting into the conversation for the first time “they don’t have any active powers.” She seemed rather upset by the idea.

“With quickly made, makeshift explosives and tasers apparently.”

Yoruichi’s palm met her forehead with a resounding thwack. “That wouldn’t have done anything,”

“It didn’t, however, one of them got hold of a Zanpukto.”

“Not another Substitute?” asked Captain Kuchiki, in horror

“No, apparently it belonged to the unranked Soul Reaper who was stationed there to deal with lower ranked hollows. It seems that the four teenagers woke up before he did and one of them had the bright idea that if normal weapons didn’t work, then a sword belonging to someone who dressed like their missing friend might.’

“Great,” sighed Yoruichi, “and Ichigo had tried so hard to keep them out of most of this. Where are they now?”

“Sent to sleep and sent back to the human world with the town.”

“Well at least that can be dealt with later.”

“Back to the original topic,” Captain Kuchiki interjected “what did they confirm exactly.” Lady Yoruichi shot him a glare but Captain Unohana answered.

“They confirmed that Ichimaru stepped between Aizen and themselves, he stopped Aizen from attacking them, saying he would kill them for him and put his hand to his sword, only instead of attacking them, he shot Aizen with his sword in a surprise attack and the continued to engage him while they ran for it. They also said that he told Aizen that he had killed lieutenant Matsumoto, however it is obvious that he did not, her only injuries are from the battle in the Human world, and she was found clinging to him when I arrived after the battle.”

”so she at least may be able to give us more information.”

“Yes but not yet, she is unconscious at present though will likely wake up soon.”

“And the Arrancar?” Nanao heard herself ask.

“The story of those from the world of the living we know. They turned on Aizen after he betrayed and attacked them. Their primary loyalty appears to have been to each other.”

“And they didn’t seem to want to fight us,” added Kira. The others turned to look at him so he continued. “Most of the other Arrancar, the 2nd and his Fraccion, they wanted to kill us. They kept going on about how we should die and how we were inferior to them, but not the ones who are here now. The 3rd she fought straight like a solider, no claims that we deserved to die or anything, just that she had to fight. As for the 1st, I don’t know what happened there, but I’m pretty sure he spent more time stalling then actually fighting.”

“I do,” Nanao added “my Captain said that the first thing the First Espada asked was whether they could just sit there and watch and not fight each other.”

“What?”

“Yeah, that’s what Captain Kyoraku said, and then when he said that they had to fight The Espada really only fought enough to stay alive. He didn’t seriously engage in the battle until that crazy strange Arrancar arrived, and even then he actually said that his arrival meant that he didn’t have a choice anymore.”

Everyone was quite for a moment, until Captain Kuchiki broke it.

“I agree with Captain Unohana then, no decisions should be made yet, but we shouldn’t just wait until people who can give evidence are awake. We should wait until all of those concerned are well enough to explain why they changed sides as I think the circumstances are more complicated then they appear.”

“I agree, though some of them may be awake earlier than we thought. The female Arrancar who assisted Kurosaki against Aizen is healing far more quickly than we anticipated, and so is Kurosaki.

 

#*#*#

 

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, he felt like he had been run over by a train. He stretched out his arms slowly then realised that one of them still griped Zangetsa.

“ ** _They couldn’t work out how to remove us from you grip”_** the voice of Tensa Zangetsa rang in his head.

‘ _Umm ok, how do I let go of you.”_ He swore he heard them chuckle

“ ** _At the moment you can’t, you must wait until more of your strength returns.”_**

_‘Then what?’_

**_“Then you must release some of the energy and work with us to regain your normal state.”_ **

**“** _And then I’ll be back to the way I was.’_

_“ **No, you will mostly return but vestiges of this form will remain.”**_

_‘Like what?’_

_“ **I don’t know, this is new territory for us both, I do not know how the changes will present.”**_

_“Great, more surprises.”_ He thought sarcastically, Zangetsa didn’t acknowledge his comment.

Putting the thought aside, he went back to examining his surroundings. He was in the Fourth Division it seemed. His room was small, not a ward but a small single room. The sounds of people could be heard through the walls. There was a large window to his left and he could see the fading light through it. ‘ _How long have I been asleep? It was midday when I fought Aizen_.’ He swung his legs off the bead and sat up. Every inch of his body ached but there were no injuries, he was simply exhausted and stiff. Once he was ready he stood, stretching out to ease the aches. He walked to the door and opened it, walking out to see if he could find someone to help find his friends. However his appearance had an immediate effect on every person present. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him, they were dead silent and Ichigo felt himself becoming rather uncomfortable.

Then the clapping started.

It was only one or two at first, but the noise seemed to break the others out of their stupor, and soon the entire hall was filled with clapping and cheering. Ichigo felt his face heat up and he rubbed the back of his neck trying to hide his embarrassment. He stood there trying to find a way to leave as more and more people filled the corridor, each one joining in the cheer as they saw who was there. He finally found his voice,

“Can someone take me to my friends please?” he instantly regrated the question as it appeared that EVERYONE wanted to help him, and he found himself swept down the corridor by a gaggle of cheering Soul Reapers. As they went the noisy crowd gathered even more attention, until Ichigo was sure that they must be disturbing every patient in the building.

“What on earth is going on,” came a loud stern voice. Ichigo had never been so happy to see the 2nd Division Captain. Her icy gaze swept over the crowd, glaring at them. “Don’t you have work to be doing?”

Some of the crowd headed her tone and left, others remained, though they lowered their voices.

“Soifon do you know were my friends are?” he asked moving towards her. It wasn’t till he was beside her that he realised that she wasn’t here to visit someone. Her torso was bandaged under her clothes, and her left arm was missing. “Are you alright?” he questioned, which earned him a glare.

“I’m fine Kurosaki, I just need some quiet.” She glared at him as if the racket was his fault.

“It’s not his fault, Soifon.” Called another voice, one Ichigo was relieved to hear. Yoruichi had appeared beside them.

“My friends were are they? Are they ok? What about…” Yoruichi held up a hand to cut him off.

“They are all okay, I’ll take you to them now.” she replied, “I’ll take you to them, and there are a few people who want to talk to you.” She began to pull him away, but paused as Soifon spoke.

“Thank you Lady Yoruichi, now the noise might subside.” She turned to go back into her room but paused and added in a softer voice, “Thank you Kurosaki.” Before slipping back into the room and shutting the door firmly. He turned to look back at his mentor.

“Did she really just say that?”

Yoruichi just smile and led him down the corridor, leaving the remainder of the cheering crowd behind.

 

It wasn’t until much later that he was able to return to his bed. Yoruichi had taken him to see each of his friends and had had the healers explain their conditions to him. They would all be okay, something he would have to hug Orihime for, but Orihime was currently asleep, having worn herself out with healing. But he wouldn’t have had time to see her for long anyway.

As soon as he had checked on his friends he had been dragged into Unohanas office. There he found a large collection of officers waiting for him. Unohana and her lieutenant was there as expected but so to were, Byakuya, Kenpatchi, Kira and Nanoa, along with the Squad 1 Lieutenant whose name he couldn’t remember. Toshio and Captain Kyoraku were also present though they each occupied a large chair instead of standing and were clearly injured.

They had him explain everything that had transpired; apparently he was the first person from the final battle who had woken up. He told them almost everything explaining Gin’s story and what he and done. He explained how Nel and Grimmjow had helped them in the battle, protecting the others who could see through Aizen’s hypnosis. That had been a shock to them. Apparently it hadn’t occurred to them that there were other powerful fighters free of his power. Uryu and Chad hadn’t surprised them much; it was Rukia and Renji who they had overlooked. No one had made the connection that it was only really officers that he had enchanted, which Rukia wasn’t despite her power, and Renji hadn’t been a Lieutenant very long before this whole mess came out.

They asked about the two Arrancars motivations in aiding and Ichigo was forced to correct them that in fact 4 Arrancar aided him, but two of them had lost their lives doing so. Pesche and Dondochakka, Nel’s Fraccion had been incinerated by Aizen in the battle. He explained Grimmjows peculiar code of honour and how, like some other Espada he wasn’t in Aizens army by choice. Then he told Nel’s story, her betrayal by Nnoitra and Szayel, her life free of Los Noches and Aizen and how she faced them for him. He avoided giving a detailed explanation for his new power and look; he gave them the bare basics, saying he would discuss them later. The only thing he avoided mentioning was his father’s involvement, he wanted to talk to his dad, Urahara and Yoruichi before letting that slip. He got the feeling Yoruichi approved of that from the look in her eyes.

The discussion lasted for what felt like hours before Unohana decreed that the rest could be discussed later and that he should sleep.

Now that he was back in his room he could feel the tiredness in his bones and gratefully fell into bed. No doubt he would probably be asked to repeat all of this tomorrow.

 


End file.
